


Drowning (with) Me

by merpancake



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breathplay, Buddy Breathing, Kissing, M/M, Mute Link, Not Beta Read, Peril, Sidon saves the day!, Sign Language, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpancake/pseuds/merpancake
Summary: Link finds himself in a bit of trouble; lucky for him Sidon is there to help.





	Drowning (with) Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my first foray into L/S; you all can thank MissGillette for their awesome (NSFW) Link and Sidon fics that I never knew I needed. 
> 
> The ASL is what google says would be correct. Still probably not super accurate, forgive me.
> 
> Unbeta'd so if anyone would like to volunteer shoot me a message!
> 
> Podfic here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889049
> 
> Update: Fan art provided by the amazing asailorsoldier on Tumblr: http://asailorsoldier.tumblr.com/post/168008785868/breathe-link-inspired-by-a-wonderful-fic-3

Panting, Link wiped sweat from his brow and leaned on his claymore. The weapon had taken a beating and now was little better than a walking stick anyway, he reasoned.

Around him, the shoddy plank platform was littered with Moblin and Bokoblin corpses. The group of monsters had set up shop just before the start of the Zora River, near Tabahl Woods, and Sidon himself had asked Link to remove the trouble. With Vah Ruta cleared of her infestation, some Zora had begun tentatively moving past the borders of their homeland and starting to travel again. This particular group of monsters had shown some cunning and started taking potshots at any Zora trying to swim through the deep pool that would lead them to Hyrule River.

Not a problem anymore, Link thought proudly. He hated the tall, multi-level constructs the monsters made- always with one last Moblin hiding at the top with a club or spear. It had taken Link some careful timing and use of the explosive barrels lying around to cut his enemies down before going in himself.

As it was, he wanted to loot the corpses quickly and get back to his campsite. He’d managed to gather up a quiverful of shock arrows, and had a pocket full of horns, talons, and other parts.

Link stopped his rummaging in a Moblin when a loud splash and call drifted up.

“Link! Hello!”

Leaning over the side of the platform, Link could look straight down into the water. Shielding his eyes for a moment, Link grinned and waved. Sidon was treading water below him, flashing his teeth in a smile.

Link pointed down at his feet and waved his hands in front of him, palms up and flat. _What are you doing here?_

“I came to offer my assistance,” Sidon said, “but it seems you already handled the problem! You've done us a great favor again Link!”

Link was frowning. He started to lift his hands again- Sidon shouldn't have come near such a large group armed with shock arrows!- but below Sidon’s eyes widened and his fins frilled out.

Link heard Sidon begin to shout a warning but it was drowned out by an enormous crashing noise. He turned and saw the top of the Bokoblin structure give way, weakened from his explosive fight. Link leapt back, hands going to his glider, but it was too late. The entire top of the construct collapsed and dropped toward Link.

The world blurred. Link felt the pressure of wood planks and posts against his legs, the wind rushing past his ears, and the hard, cold smack of water as he fell along with the rest of the debris into the pool below. Instinct kept his mouth shut, holding his breath, but in moments he began to panic.

His left leg was pinned almost to the hip, his right little better but for being able to bend his knee on that side. The glider tugged at his shoulders, and he let it go. It was only hampering him underwater. He tried instead pushing at the platform pinning him down, but it didn't budge. He was stuck, and feeling his lungs begin to burn Link struggled harder.

A water current pushed past Link, listing him to the right, and Sidon’s face loomed up out of the murky water. The red and cream of his skin seemed to glow in the dim light.

 _Link,_ he mouthed, _are you alright?_

Well that was a stupid question, Link thought. He gestured at his trapped legs. Sidon tugged at the planks as well, with the same result. Link felt panic well up as his lungs burned more. He clapped a hand over his mouth as nose to prevent any bubbles escaping.

Sidon looked at him, gold eyes flashing, then suddenly flipped upright and swam up to the surface. Link yelled in surprise and fear before he could stop himself, a silvery bubble escaping. Had Sidon given up? He’d always been encouraging and happy to see Link, surely he wouldn't abandon him to drown?

Looking up, Link saw the ripples of Sidon breaking the surface, then his heavy torso flipped down again and swam back to Link. He met narrowed gold eyes with his own wide blue ones, then startled as a huge red hand pulled his own away from his mouth and nose. The other hand gripped Link’s hair, holding his head still, and Link froze in shock as Sidon pressed his mouth to Link’s.

In quiet, predawn moments, when Stal monsters had quieted and the day was beginning, Link had thought about Sidon. The prince was warm and inviting, constantly assuring Link of his faith in the Hylian’s abilities and his happiness of being his friend. It was humbling that someone who had lost his sister in Link’s failure wouldn't hold a grudge the way so many older Zora did. It left Link with a warm regard for the tall, strong Zora, and he wasn't ashamed to admit, if only to himself, that he sometimes imagined a future with Sidon by his side as more than a friend.

Being kissed now, drowning under deep water, was not what Link expected. Still, a part of his brain noticed how smooth and cool Sidon’s lips were, how much larger he was with his whole body curled around Link’s in the water. When sharp teeth bit at his lower lip, Link was yanked away from his thoughts. Sidon pried Link’s mouth open with his own, a thick tongue holding his teeth down, and- air!

Link breathed in, blowing stale air from his nose as Sidon blew a breath of new air into him, keeping their mouths sealed together to pass on as much as possible. After a few moments Sidon pulled away, smiling a little. Link smiled back, torn between hope and despair. He was still stuck, but Sidon would help him. He could quiet the part of himself that was wilting in disappointment at their first kiss not being really a kiss at all.

Sidon pushed himself back, tugging again where the platform trapped Link’s legs. It still didn't budge, so he moved further down. The water there was murky with disturbed silt, and Link could only see the flash of golden eyes here and there in the gloom. It was eerie, floating in the water with Sidon swooping around at the edge of his vision.

Was this what fish saw before they were eaten? Link wondered, a little giddily. He heard a thud echo through the water, then suddenly Sidon was before him again.

 _The platform is pinned,_ he mouthed slowly, so Link coukd understand. _I need to move it away._

Link gestured around himself with an annoyed expression. He didn't exactly have any options here! It wasn't like he could blow it off with a bomb arrow-

He stopped, considering. He couldn't use an arrow, but he had other bombs! Link lifted the Sheikah Slate from his hip, mindful of his lungs beginning to burn again. He tapped at the runes and a glowing square bomb materialised.

Sidon reared back, eyes wide in the harsh blue glow. Link remembered he had only seen the bombs from a distance. He waved his hand, getting Sidon’s attention, then slowly signed, _place bomb to lift log._ _I trigger,_ with a final jab of his finger at the slate. Sidon nodded in understanding. He moved to take the bomb but Link grabbed his hand.

Gesturing to his chest and throat, Link pointed upward to the surface. Sidon nodded, squeezed his hand, and kicked away. Link grabbed the bomb before it could float off into the water.

In only a few seconds Sidon was back again, and this time Link lifted his head up to meet him. Closing his eyes, Link let himself pretend for a moment this was a real kiss, that Sidon’s hand in his hair was there out of love and not necessity. He couldn't resist chasing Sidon’s mouth a little as the Zora pulled away, and when he opened his eyes he saw Sidon still hovering only inches from his face, looking at him with something soft and warm in his eyes. Link blinked, and felt a little more hope rise up in him than before.

Still looking at Link, Sidon reached out and grabbed the bomb, cupping it in one huge palm. He hesitated a moment, then gave Link his wide grin and a thumbs up. Link laughed silently, returned the thumbs up, then lifted the slate meaningfully. He was ready.

Sidon swam down into the gloom again, the bright blue bomb illuminating his shape. There was a minute where the shadows and light flickered as Sidon wedged the bomb down under the debris. Link hoped it was far enough away he wouldn't be caught in the blast. As Sidon returned, Link gestured for him to back away. Frowning, Sidon swam off to the side, keeping his eyes on Link as he raised the slate and tapped the rune to explode the bomb.

There was a deep, muffled sort of thud and flash of blue light. Link felt the shockwave slam into him, knocking more bubbles of air from his lungs, then suddenly Sidon was beside him again. All his fins had frilled out and his eyes were wide.

Slapping the Sheikah slate back against his hip, Link reached down and tugged at the platform over his legs. Sidon reached down and well, and pulled up, the muscles in his arms bulging. Link pushed up with his right knee at the same time. He didn't have much air left now, and felt his body straining. Slowly, the heavy platform lifted, until he could kick up his right leg and push with his foot. As his left leg began to ease out from its prison, Sidon lifted one leg and kicked hard on Link’s abdomen. The last bubble of air was expelled from Link’s lungs as his left leg popped free and he floated.

Hands clapped hard over his mouth and nose, Link tried to fight the instinctive urge to breathe in. He felt Sidon’s arm wrap around him and the water rushed past his ears as the Zora swam them both to the surface.

They broke the water with a loud splash and a gasp from Link as he sucked in fresh air as hard as he could. Clinging to Sidon with both arms now, Link let his head rest on the prince’s shoulder and just let himself breathe. He heard Sidon murmuring in his ear.

“Link, dearest Link, you're alright. You're safe now. I have you.” Sidon was holding him just as tightly, keeping Link’s head up on his shoulder as he paddled them toward the shore. “Link…”

When Sidon didn't continue, Link lifted up his head a little to meet the prince’s eyes. He blinked. Sidon looked like he was about to cry.

Too tired now to bother signing, Link frowned back at him. _What's wrong?_ he mouthed.

“Link,” Sidon said, “you came so close to death here. I very nearly didn't come today, not wanting to impose on your time or imply you could not handle the situation yourself. If I had not…” Sidon stopped, squeezed his eyes shut, and pressed his face down into Link’s forehead. Link could feel him trembling.

A chill rolled through Link that had nothing to do with the cold water. He might have remembered the bomb rune in time, figured out a way free, but maybe not. Sidon had saved his life for sure.

He tapped at Sidon’s head fins, making him left his head back so Link could look him in the eye. He smiled, trying to express his gratitude and joy. Sidon smiled back at him, and Link saw the warm tender emotion fill the prince’s eyes again.

“You are my most treasured friend, Link,” Sidon said quietly. “I am so glad you are still here with me.”

Link supposed he could always excuse himself later if needed. He was cold and exhausted and aching, fresh off a near-miss that had nearly killed him. Leaning forward, Link let his mouth press against Sidon’s, feeling the strange, firmer mouth against his gasp softly in surprise. To his delight, Sidon didn't immediately pull away, instead letting Link place a soft, chaste kiss against his mouth.

Thinking his time was up, Link started to pull his head back, expecting to have to explain himself. Instead he felt Sidon’s huge hand cup the back of his head and pull him in.

This time Sidon took control, sliding his tongue into Link’s mouth and kissing him as well as his broader, larger mouth could. All Link could do in his exhausted state was open his lips to Sidon and try to return the press of his tongue. The prince tasted like cool water and clean air and something Link couldn't place. Something uniquely Zora, or uniquely Sidon.

It felt like no time at all before Sidon was gently releasing his grip on Link and pulling away, though they must have kissed for long enough that Link was gasping for breath again. He was so happy it hurt.

His feet touched the sandy bottom of the pool. Sidon had maneuvered them close to shore, and if Link looked into the forest he could see the embers of his campfire. He looked up at Sidon, now standing to his full height again in the shallows.

He shaped his hand into a Y and pushed forward and down, and flicked his fingers between him and Sidon. _Stay with me._ He meant for the night, to have Sidon come rest with him by the fire, but he hoped the other meaning was clear as well.

The future was still so uncertain- Ganon, the other Divine Beasts, the difficulty of Sidon’s royalty and duty to his people against Link’s lower status and duty to Hyrule and Zelda...but he had hope that they could find ways to still be together.

If nothing else, he knew the bright, happy smile spreading across Sidon’s face meant he was willing to try.


End file.
